The invention relates to a rope hoist provided with traversing machinery, the rope hoist comprising a trolley, and in connection therewith a lifting gear, a lifting rope, rope pulleys and traversing machinery, whereby the trolley can be moved using the traversing machinery.
The rope hoist provided with traversing machinery comprises a trolley, and in connection therewith a lifting gear, a lifting rope, rope pulleys and traversing machinery for moving the trolley. The trolley is shifted by means of the traversing machinery along a track, for example a girder. Rope pulleys are used to reduce the strength of the rope. A rope pulley is typically placed in connection with the traversing machinery, for example using different suspension portions supported to the frame of the trolley. The traversing machinery and the rope pulley are then typically placed on top of each other in the direction of the lifting height of the rope hoist. In such a case it can sometimes be difficult to increase the available lifting height sufficiently. In addition, the suspension arrangements for supporting the rope pulley are complex and difficult and therefore expensive and liable to malfunction.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple and reliable rope hoist provided with traversing machinery.
The rope hoist of the invention is characterized in that at least a part of the traversing machinery is arranged inside at least one rope pulley in such a manner that at least one shaft in the traversing machinery remains at least partly inside the rope pulley.
The basic idea of the invention is that in the rope hoist provided with at least traversing machinery, a part of the traversing machinery is arranged inside at least one rope pulley so that at least one shaft in the traversing machinery remains at least partly inside the rope pulley. The idea of a first preferred embodiment is that a part of the rope pulley forms a flange in the traversing machinery motor or a part thereof. A second preferred embodiment provides the idea that a part of the rope pulley constitutes a part of the frame of the gear in the traversing machinery. A third preferred embodiment presents such an idea that the rope pulley is articulated in connection with the traversing machinery in such a manner that the angle between the centre of the rope pulley and the longitudinal axis of the motor may change when the direction of the incoming rope changes.
The invention provides such an advantage that the solution of the invention allows to implement a very simple hoist trolley structure in the rope hoist which fits into a very small space. This solution is also very reliable, as the rope pulley does not require specific separate support and frame structures. It is also possible to maximize the lifting height of the lifting gear, as the traversing machinery and rope pulley are not placed one upon the other.